I have always loved you
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Y aunque nunca salgan de él esas retorcidas y secas palabras, sé que solo será mío - Noechiis Dark-Hedgehog.


**Holi, he sacado un poco de tiempo de mi maldita agenda que esta a rebosar de exámenes, trabajos, ejercicio, bombas nucleares por desactivar, y más. Así que voy a haceros un One-Shot. Espero que os guste! **

* * *

**I have always loved you**

Podría pasarme la vida odiando al mundo por esta condena, por esta vida tan miserable, por ser comparada con ella. ¡Argh! Sí es que yo odio a esa mujer, odio a _Noah The Hedgehog_ más que a mí misma.

Podría romper al mundo en tres pedazos por qué no me digan que me parezco a ella, quiero que alguien me vea como la persona que soy, ¡Noechiis! Soy Noechiis, no soy Noah, ¡NO! Soy yo, Noechiis, su contraparte opuesta, soy un ser muy distinto a ella, no pueden compararme así con ella, ¡Nos pareceremos en el cuerpo pero en mente somos diferentes! Yo amo la violencia, el desorden, el ruido, la oscuridad, la maldad, los comentarios mordaces, los robos, los seres malignos, ¿desde cuándo ella se parece a mí? Solo es una eriza que vive para defender a los buenos, a los inocentes, ayuda a todos y deja que la pisen y sigue con su jodida sonrisa, y maldita sea, ella no es yo. ¡No tenemos parecido interior!

Mierda.

Sumamente mierda.

Me paso los días aquí, mirando desde las sombras buscando algo que haga que me vean diferente, quiero ser diferente, no quiero ser una Noah de la vida. ¡Y es que maldita sea! Somos idénticas, nos parecemos en el cuerpo, pero en personalidad cero. Y todos nos comparan y siempre nos separan, ¿Qué demonios importa el aspecto si en el fondo somos totalmente diferentes? ¿Opuestas? Me gustaría poder definirme a mí misma, pero desde que nací he sido tratada como una Noah más, solo quiero ser auténtica, quiero ser yo misma. ¡Quiero ser la única que exista! Quizás esto os suene patético, pero, me siento tremendamente aplastada. Y quién lo diría… Noechiis Dark-Hedgehog tiene un lado sentimental que se muere cada día que piensa en que solo es comparada… ¡Maldita humanidad! Quiero matar, quiero llorar, quiero acabar con la mierda de comparación a la que me someten día tras día.

Estoy vigilando el mundo, como una espía oscura, y desde las sombras veo algo extraño que no quiero ni ver, y como siempre, es _Noah The Hedgehog_. Va caminando con unas cajas con Shadow. Suspiro hondo, mientras los veo, que felices, que sonrisas, ¿y a mí me amargan la vida? Esto no me está gustando nada. Me siento sola, me siento triste, menuda mierda de día. Escucho con claridad su habla, soy una espía de sombras demasiado hábil, soy demasiado buena en lo que hago.

-Shadow, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con el traslado de materiales- se oye su risilla feliz. –Y por ayudarme a llevarme los Chilli Dogs de Sonic para que no me moleste en casa.

Su rostro serio muestra una sonrisa torcida. –No deberías agradecérmelo, se supone que eres mi novia- resopla –Y en cuanto a lo de Sonic, que se joda por Faker.

Ella ríe más. ¿Por qué cojones es feliz? Ruedo los ojos y suspiro hondo, no me hace gracia que ella lo pase bien. Supongo que me gustaría que mi vida fuera buena, que fuera feliz, además me encantaría poder hacer algo como ella, mantener algo normal y saber si él me quiere. Que nadie me compara, al ser ella… la única e inimitable, la que no es la copia. La real.

Me giro y golpeo el escritorio, rugiendo levemente. ¡No soy lo suficientemente buena! Debería aniquilarlos en este momento, debería dejar de pensar tonterías, debería hacerles daño y demostrar que no tengo sentimientos, que me dan igual, destrozarlos sin pensar, ¡Ellos no se merecen felicidad!

-Señorita Noechiis- las puertas de mi alcoba se abren, y en seguida hecho la vista a quien ha osado entrar en la habitación, que hace tiempo, prohibí terminantemente a los inútiles de mis sirvientes.

-¿QUÉ?- Mi rugido es firme y duro, seco como yo misma.

Soy Noechiis, no lo olvides, odio la compañía, a los incompetentes, a los que se comportan bien, los que me joden la paciencia sin hacer nada, soy impaciente, mordaz, sin corazón, egoísta, cruel, una ladrona, un intento de asesina, un genio que usa su inteligencia hacia el mal, tan oscura y borde como la misma oscuridad a la que, algún día, sumiré al patético mundo de Mobius. Y lo estoy deseando. Maldita sea, quien los hundiera en su mierda.

-Es, que… él está aquí-

Ruedo los ojos, ¿a caso son estúpidos? –Panda de imbéciles, he dicho, que cuando el este aquí, ¡LO DEJEIS PASAR!- Mis gritos deben ser oídos por él, porque un escalofrío recorre mi columna, quizás este sonriendo, quizás se esté burlando, pero necesito que venga aquí y me escuche, que me aguante como siempre.

-S-sí… l-lo siento-

En seguida desaparece de mi vista, ¿es que mis siervos son todos estúpidos? Mephiles es la única persona que ha llegado a conocer mis mil salas de oscuridad, es la única que conoce mis miedos, mis presentes, mis pasados, mis deseos. ¿Quién no se da cuenta de que yo siempre lo he amado? Nadie, parece que muchos se dan cuenta con solo mirarme cuando estoy a su lado, pero él no. El nunca se entera. El parece que se cierra. Es tan irritante que no se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos, porque claro… va listo si cree que pienso hablarle de ellos, no. Ni de coña.

Entra en la sala, tan guapo como siempre, cruzo las piernas y mis dedos, cada uno en su lugar, el se acerca y se sienta frente a mi escritorio, nos observamos. En silencio. Callados. Sentados. Nuestros ojos enfocados el uno en el otro.

-Venía a ver si sabías algo.

-¿De qué me hablas? Te recuerdo que veo las cosas de todo el mundo a las veinticuatro horas del día, compruebo miles de situaciones y con mis ojos estropeo millones. Creo que puedo saber algo.

Suelta una amarga carcajada, sé que se ríe de mí. Y, ¡Oh, no me gusta nada! Mis dientes se aprietan en mi boca y suelto un quejido cuando veo que de nuevo se centra en mí.

-Claro, lo olvidaba- suspira. –Han encerrado a Scourge.

-Ah, eso. Ya.

-¿No vas a decir ni a ordenar nada?- pregunta alzando una ceja mirándome prepotente, le gusta sentirse superior y me encanta que me trate como alguien normal y no como al… clon de Noah, en cierto modo, sé que él me entiende, que él lo siente, solo que con Shadow. ¡Por qué esto no es alegría! Basarnos por unos mequetrefes, nuestra existencia dependiendo de ellos, maldita sea. Como odio a esos mocosos. Odio al Sonic Team.

-No- respondo –Le dije que si se metía en otro lío que se olvidase de mi rescate, que fuese prudente. Y no me hizo caso. Já, imbécil.

Sonríe. –Nunca cambiarás.

-Ya lo sé- respondo mientras me inclino hacia atrás mirando al techo. –Quizás eso es lo que te gusta de mí, que soy tan o más retorcida que tu, que no me importan los demás, que mi orgullo me puede más…

-Unas buenas cualidades en una mujer.

-A parte de la belleza- añado sonriendo altivamente con maldad.

-Se me olvidaba tu modestia, _querida_.

Y cuando me llama querida, siento como su lengua acaricia sus palabras, es música para mis oídos, me pone un apodo y aun encima lindo, no como el de los demás, el de Fiona por ejemplo es "chillona" y el de Scourge "Devil Patán", sinceramente me siento bien cuando estoy con él, porque él es como yo y siempre lo he amado.

Se levanta de su asiento y me mira atento. No sé qué piensa, pero me gustaría que él pudiera contestarme. Que me dijera algo a mi "Siempre te he amado", pero es inútil el está cerrado, nunca se dará cuenta, nunca lo confesaré, a pesar de habernos acostado, de habernos besado, soy solo Noechiis, la chica normal, la que vive entre las sombras, su aliada, con la que algún día pasar el rato, soy yo, la que mira por sus sueños, la que le cubre las espaldas, y aunque nunca salgan de él esas retorcidas y secas palabras, sé que solo será mío. Así tenga que matar al mundo femenino, así tenga que acabar con quien se me plante delante. Yo soy mejor que nadie, para él y sé que siempre le amaré.

Se adelanta a mis palabras.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas.

Sé que quiere verme, y sé que es su forma de decirme "yo siempre te he amado", o al menos es lo que he pensado, porque nunca he estado segura, es Mephiles, quien sabrá lo que piensa.

Sale de allí y entonces suspiro.

-Yo siempre te he amado.

Y mi confesión se guarda en lo alto de las sombras, donde nunca nadie ha llegado.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre Noechiis, espero que os haya gustado este One-Shot, lo escribí hace tiempo, pero como estoy atope de exámenes no tengo tiempo a escribir, espero que lo entendáis, y bueno, eso. Que os deseo suerte a los que estéis con exámenes y que espero que entendáis mi preocupación y mi poca conexión por culpa del instituto.**

**En fin, dejen reviews, muchos y haganme feliz!**

**PD: Tengo una encuesta, haganla joder!**


End file.
